


The Forgotten Sibling

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 15, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam brings up a subject that Dean would rather not talk about-Adam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Forgotten Sibling

‘You know, Dean, I was thinking …’  
‘Well, don’t,’ his brother broke in with a sullen glance, taking his eyes from the road to emphasize his unwillingness to hear what Sam had to say. ‘When you start a sentence with those words, I already know you’re going to trudge up some weird, regretful stuff from the past that you feel guilty about.’

‘That’s not true,’ Sam replied piqued. ‘I’m not that predictable.’  
‘Dude,’ Dean snorted. ‘We’ve hardly ever been apart since the day you were born, so, yes, I recognize every nuance of your behavior and I know you’re going to slap me with a guilt trip.’  
The scowl on Dean’s face would've been enough on its own to scare off a ghoul, but Sam was made of sterner stuff!

‘He’s our younger brother, Dean.’  
The Impala’s brakes screeched as Dean drew the heavy automobile into the side of the road. ‘Our younger half-brother!' Dean corrected. 'And don’t you dare, Sam! He’s not our problem. At most he’s dad’s…and the mom’s. It takes two to make a baby and I’m guessing dad wasn’t thinking of adding another Winchester to the pot when he had a fling with her.’

‘None of that matters now,’ Sam replied, exasperated by Dean’s brushing off of the problem. ‘There’s no point in playing the blame game. Adam exists and he’s a Winchester too, like it or not. We should be trying to help him, at least get him out of the Cage and up to Heaven. We've helped others, why not our own sibling.’  
No, Sam! I don’t want to hear it. And why bring it up now? Haven’t we got enough to worry about with Chuck on the loose?’  


‘It’s never been the right time, Dean but things could really go apocalyptic with Chuck being spiteful to us.’ Sam shuffled around on the seat until he faced his brother. ’The truth is we should have done it years ago and you know it.’

Closing his eyes for a moment, Dean tried to get his thoughts in order. ‘Look, you told me that neither Michael nor Lucifer had laid a hand on him while you were in the Cage; no torture. They just ignored him, right?’

Sam shrugged in agreement.  
‘So,' Dean continued. ‘Now that there’s only him and Michael in the Cage, maybe they keep each other company. With all that’s going on with God, he’s probably better off there than in Heaven.’  
‘We should feel more guilty about Adam’s fate,’ Sam insisted. ‘I’m sure we could have gotten him out of there earlier. We abandoned him.’

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. This was a guilt trip all right. ‘If it’s so important to you, dude, we can look into it. I never told you this, but when Death offered to go into the Cage, he asked which brother I wanted out. It took me a moment to internalize what he was asking because for me, I only had one brother and that was you, Sammy.’

Expecting Sam to come out with some snippy comment, the older Winchester was left surprised when his brother simply nodded. If the same choice had been offered to him, he’d have had no hesitation in choosing Dean.  
A pall of silence fell over them as each man dipped into their memories.

‘Yeah,’ Sam offered eventually. 'I know how it goes. We’re incurable when it comes to each other. There’s no point in denying it.' He gave a wry smile. ‘Your no chick flick moments flew out the window a long time ago, Dean.’

‘Maybe it’s better this way. Get things out there instead of keeping secrets from each other, cos that's served us so well in the past.’

Dean stretched out his arm and slipped his hand under the curtain of his brother’s hair to caress the nape of his neck. ‘Then if I’d picked Adam instead of you, we’d never have got to do this.’  


Keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s, he drew him close, his lips grazing his brother’s; frank, open, immensely loving. A love that fuelled their relationship and the sex they shared, filling their bodies and souls with joy, contentment, and orgasms so fulfilling as to be almost blessed.  
'As for Adam, we'll see,' Dean promised, but for now, all he wanted was to kiss his beloved little brother until both were panting with need and desire.  
The end


End file.
